


娱乐圈守则116

by cushion333



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cushion333/pseuds/cushion333
Relationships: 季筠/穆琛
Kudos: 13





	娱乐圈守则116

刚到卧室，穆琛便直接扑了上去，他急切地亲吻着，咬着季筠的唇瓣。

两人的呼吸交错在一起，穆琛搂着季筠腰的手从侧边滑了进去，抬手在季筠的腰处色情地摸着，他顶了顶胯，色情地蹭着季筠的前端。

季筠回应着穆琛的吻，搂着穆琛腰的手，也慢慢地滑了下去。

穆琛今天穿的是一条很宽松的裤子，季筠很轻松地便进去了，他抬手揉捏着穆琛挺翘浑圆的臀肉，低声笑了一声：“琛哥，你好热情。”

穆琛眼睛有些迷蒙，他听完季筠的话，睁着眼盯着季筠的眼睛看，用胯狠狠地撞了季筠的前端一下，舔了舔唇，用着喊劈了的嗓子哑着声音说道：“你硬了。”

季筠轻笑了一声，喝了酒的两人很轻易地便被挑起了情欲，他直接抬手将穆琛穿的上衣脱了，穆琛也直接将季筠的衬衫撕开，扣子因为这粗鲁的东西直接崩开了。

穆琛看着衬衫撕开之后露出来的季筠精壮的胸肌，他直接用嘴含了进去，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着，一圈一圈，之后用牙咬着狠狠地扯了一下。

喝了酒的穆琛身上特别热，两人的肉贴在一起，季筠能感受到他身上的热度，他将穆琛拉起来，抬手将他的裤子脱了。

两人随后一起滚到了床上。

季筠拉着穆琛往床上躺，因为力道很猛，穆琛被拉着躺下之后觉得头晕的不行，他闭着眼慢慢地缓着。

季筠手撑在穆琛的肩膀两边，先是亲了亲他闭着的眼睛，之后慢慢地往下，擒住了他的唇。

穆琛的手搭在季筠的腰上，两人接吻的时候，他抬手不自觉地捏了捏季筠的臀，他闭着眼没发现季筠眼底的情绪更加深沉。

季筠轻轻舔了舔穆琛的喉结，再用唇轻咬了一下，穆琛伸长了脖颈，喉结是他的敏感点，这一舔一咬之下，穆琛更硬了。

他喘着气轻哼了一声，抬腰往上顶了顶，轻笑道：“你要上我吗？”

季筠从一旁拿过润滑剂，低垂着眼睛没有说话。

穆琛看着跪在床边开润滑剂盒子的季筠，抬腿蹭了蹭他的大腿根，舔着唇眯着眼说：“筠筠，你没有经验，我怕你不太行，要不我来吧？”

男人对于不行这类的词都很是敏感，季筠闻言抬眼看着不知死活还在用脚蹭着他大腿根的人，轻笑了一声，这声笑带着不知名的意味，那眼神带着深意：“你有经验？”

穆琛有些怂地缩了缩脖子，抿着唇没有吭声。

本来季筠在很温柔地拆盒子，之后他直接使力一下子给拽开了，将润滑剂递给穆琛，用低沉的声音吩咐道：“拿着。”

再也没有了以往的温柔。

两人的内裤都没有脱，季筠抬手隔着内裤摸着穆琛的性器，两人抚慰过无数次，自然知道怎样才能让对方更爽。

季筠抬腿压在穆琛的腿上，一手撑着自己，一只手抚慰着他的性器，唇将他的乳首含进了嘴里，啃咬舔弄。

穆琛被咬得一痛，轻声“嘶”了一声，眯着眼笑：“生气了？”

季筠用指甲刮过穆琛性器的前端，唇角的笑容带着点邪气，他只是挑了挑眉，没有说话，更加细致地照顾着穆琛的性器。

穆琛被照顾得舒服极了，眯着眼享受着，不知何时，他直起了身子，一只手继续抚慰着，另一只手拿过了润滑剂，咬开了盖子，直接挤在穆琛的内裤上。

季筠隔着内裤揉搓着穆琛的性器，因为润滑剂，内裤瞬间变得黏腻起来，季筠抬手拽了一下内裤，之后又再次放手，内裤被拽起因为松紧又被弹了回去，这一下让穆琛又痛又爽。

“穆老师是不是忘了，你最喜欢对我说的一句话？”季筠边说着又拽了一下内裤，又松开。

穆琛动了动腿，发现季筠是用了劲的，他抬了几次，发现起不来，只好问道：“什么话？”

季筠又开始抚摸着穆琛的性器，低声道：“我很会玩。”

穆琛被酒精熏晕的脑子才反应过来，他刚刚说了什么？

季筠直接抬起穆琛的一条腿，内裤因为润滑剂和刚才的动作，早都崩成了一条绳，季筠直接将穆琛的后面内裤的布料移开，挤了更多的润滑剂在手上。

穆琛被季筠侧面翻了过去，只能侧躺着，他动了动腿，发现季筠的力道很大，他根本就挣脱不开，在季筠伸着手指在穴口打着圈的时候，挣脱了一下挣脱不开，开口说道：“我要在你上面。”

季筠脸上的表情都没有什么变化，手指依旧在穴口打着圈，用润滑剂充分润滑：“一会儿，穆老师先感受一下我的技术。”

季筠边说着边伸了一根手指进去，穆琛感受着股间异物的侵入，他疼的“嘶”了一声：“疼。”

穆琛的后穴很是紧致，季筠深呼吸了一口气，皱着眉慢慢地深入，手指慢慢地撑开了褶皱，他观察着穆琛的表情，看着他皱着眉，便放开了手握着的那条腿，抬手再次抚慰着穆琛的性器，让他放松下来。

季筠俯下身子，唇含着穆琛的耳垂，轻轻地舔舐着，耳垂也是穆琛的敏感点。

季筠手指进入之后再慢慢地抽出，模仿着性交的姿势，慢慢地抽插着，寻找着穆琛的敏感点。

穆琛天天喊着要在上面，在季筠手指插入地一瞬间，他觉得已经不重要了，他呼出一口气，缓过劲来，咬着唇，低声道：“我是你的人了。”

季筠看着穆琛的侧脸，又增加了一根手指，呼出的气喷在穆琛的耳边，他皱着眉问：“你以前不是我的人？”

穆琛一边深呼吸一边说：“那不一样。”

季筠手指在划过一个点的时候，穆琛最后的样字变了调，整个人都哆嗦了一下。

太爽了。

季筠这才笑出了声，手指再次划过：“这里吗？”

这时候穆琛反而不说话了，刚才疼的时候他话特别多，现在爽了反而闭嘴了。

季筠两根手指顺着刚才的角度，次次顶在穆琛的敏感点上。

穆琛咬着唇压抑着已经到嘴边的呼吸，只留下了轻哼声。

等到三根手指可以轻易进出的时候，季筠脱了穆琛的内裤，用性器顶着穆琛的穴口。

“这就要进了？”穆琛感受着臀部的热源，抬起上半身，看着季筠，有些不相信地问道。

季筠在房间里看了一圈，从床头将当初穆琛送给他的两个等人高的娃娃拿过来，又将自己的那一个拽过来，垫到穆琛的腰下，在穆琛还没反应过来的时候，慢慢地进入，一鼓作气，直接顶了进去。

穆琛感受着腰腹处的毛绒触感，正打算说话，被季筠一顶，只剩下了一句卧槽。

太疼了。

穆琛觉得自己连呼吸都疼，他只能放轻呼吸，等着这波疼缓过。

季筠抵进去之后，看着穆琛的反应，皱着眉抚慰着穆琛因为剧痛而软下去的性器，他因为忍耐，额角已经被汗水浸湿了。

穆琛看到季筠皱着眉额角带汗的样子，知道他也难受，为了两人的第一次做爱体验能好一点，慢慢地放松自己，让自己能更好地接纳季筠。

季筠呼出一口气，说：“现在你把我压在身下了。”

穆琛抬手直接锤了季筠娃娃的脑袋一下，再次说道：“季筠，你是真的会玩。”

穆琛开口了，就证明这波痛已经过去了，季筠咬着牙没有说话，腰向后，慢慢地抽离已经深入的性器。

他抽出之后再次缓慢的插入，给了穆琛充分的缓冲时间。

季筠寻找着穆琛的敏感点，缓慢地抽插了几下之后，直到穆琛倒吸了一口气，他才结束了这缓慢而又磨人的速度。

季筠顺着刚才的角度再次划过穆琛的敏感点。

“嗯……啊……”

季筠抽插了几下，等穆琛彻底放松之后，他抬手抓着穆琛的腰，说：“好好感受。”

之后便是凶狠又快速地抽插。

季筠每次都精准地擦过穆琛的敏感点，刚开始痛早以被极致的爽感所取代。

穆琛对于季筠想试的姿势都很是配合，但是他没想到季筠的持久力惊人的可怕，他都射了两次了，季筠还没射。

再次换了一个姿势之后，穆琛喊道：“哥，你慢点，我有点虚。”

这声哥喊的季筠的性器又胀大了一圈，更加凶狠地顶弄。

穆琛没想到他一声哥能这么有魔力，仿佛试验一般，再次喊了一声：“哥…嗯…”

换来季筠更加凶狠地顶弄，凶狠又深入。

“啊……嗯……哥…我……不行了。”

他的声音低沉又沙哑，因为染着情欲，听起来更加性感。

“没事，你可以。”

“哥……你……慢点……”

“嗯……”

回答穆琛的，只有季筠的粗喘声和肉体相撞的啪啪声，还有隐隐约约的水声。

……

季筠会的花样多，那两个玩偶穆琛看到季筠收在家里的衣柜里，嫌两人太寂寞了，便带了过来放到了床上，但他没想到季筠会用来给他垫腰。

……

季筠床上话少，行动力极强。这一晚，季筠让穆琛充分地认识到了他的技术，穆琛刚开始还能哔哔两句，后来只剩下喘息了。在穆琛晕之前，他听到季筠问：“琛，哥的技术好吗？”

穆琛实在是没有力气说话，最后没有办法，用气音说道：“好。”

穆琛怕季筠觉得敷衍，又用气音补充了一句：“特别好。”

自家的男人真的可怕。

……


End file.
